


Ultrasound

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [45]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: The Skywalkers attempt to find out if they're having a boy or girl, and Anakin finds out if he was just like Leia as a child.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Ultrasound

“Mommy? Can we not have a baby and get a lizard instead?” Leia asked, attempting to scoop the applesauce with her spoon, her tongue poking out as she concentrated. It had been six weeks since telling the children about their expected sibling, Luke had warmed to the idea that he might have a baby brother instead of a baby sister as he wanted, but Leia was still in complete denial. 

“No, Leia,” Padmé answered calmly, “we’re not getting a puppy, a kitty, a lizard, or any other pet.”

“But I don’t want a baby!” Anakin came down the steps, smoothing his shirt down. He planted a kiss on his wife’s cheek, resting a hand on her shoulder as he did so and stole a piece of toast off her plate. She swatted his chest, and he smoothly dodged the attack by grabbing her wrist and smirking at her. 

“Stop stealing my food; I’m growing another child for you!” Padmé teased, accepting another kiss and his offer of something off of his plate. Anakin swallowed his toast and turned to face his stubborn daughter. 

“Leia, we chatted about this, you said you were excited to be a big sister.” He helped her adjust her grip on the spoon so she could eat breakfast easier. 

“I changed my mind.” She shrugged, taking a bite of her food and meeting her father’s eyes defiantly. 

“I’m esited!” Luke chirped, stumbling over the new word. 

“I know you are, baby, but Leia is being...” Anakin paused, trying to think of a word to describe how his daughter was acting. 

“Naughty?” Luke asked. 

“No, she’s not happy about getting a new brother or sister,” Padmé supplied, “But Mommy is going to have this baby, and she’ll come around to it eventually.” Anakin smoothed Luke’s untidy bed head down as Padmé spoke, only to watch it stick back up again. Luke didn’t seem to mind that his hair was a mess. He happily ate his breakfast, getting applesauce all over his mouth, the table, his pajamas, and his hands. 

”I won't!” Leia yelled, pounding her palms on the table. 

”Hey, no yelling. It's not nice. We talked about this, Leia.” Padmé reprimanded, ”Daddy and I will still love you and your brother as much as we do now.” Leia crossed her arms, glaring at Padmé. She looked at Anakin for help, their daughter was defiant, but she never yelled at them like that. 

“Leia, why don’t you and I have a little chat? Just you and I, alright?” He picked Leia up out of the chair and set her on his lap. “Remember how I promised that you’ll always be my LeLe? You’ll always be mommy’s LeLe, too, okay?” 

Leia glared at him, her brown eyes meeting his, and her mouth stuck in a pout. 

“Don’t want a new baby,” she grumbled, looking down at the floor. 

“Leia Marie, I know you don’t want another baby. People in hell want ice water! Sometimes, we don’t get what we want,” Anakin taught. He and Leia had the same conversation at least once a day for the past month and a half. He’d have to talk to his mom and see if he was this stubborn before Ahsoka was born. Leia flopped onto her belly, putting her head on his chest and sighing. 

“But daddy…”

“No, buts, missy.” He patted her back, trying to be firm and still comfort her at the same time. 

“Ani, are you going to be at my appointment today?” Padmé asked, getting a washcloth to clean Luke up with. 

“Is today…?”

“Yes.”

“Of course, I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She kissed his cheek and wiped Luke’s face and hands clean before doing the same to Leia. 

“Will you get Stinker dressed?” Padmé asked, lifting Luke to her hip. “Is your mom at work today?” 

“I think so. Why?” He picked Leia up, pushed the highchair in, and put his dirty plate in the sink. 

“I was hoping that she could watch the kids while we’re at the doctor’s,” Anakin swore inwardly. 

“We could take them with us. Maybe if we show Stinky the baby, she’ll be more interested in them.” 

“I’m not stinky!” Leia patted Anakin’s cheek, almost as if she was trying to swat him as Padmé does. 

“Yes, you are. You're a little stinker!” He blew raspberries on her cheek. 

“No, daddy! You’re stinky!” Leia’s high-pitched giggle brought a smile to both parents' faces. 

“I’m stinky?”

“Yeah!” Leia wiggles as Anakin’s winter beard tickled her cheek. 

“Alright, I guess we should get you dressed so mommy can get to the doctor on time.”

* * *

  
“Okay, Padmé, why don’t you put your pants back on, and we’ll call in your husband so we can see this little one.” Padmé suddenly felt nervous as she got dressed again. The doctor waited for her nod before going out to retrieve her husband and children. 

“Now, both of you have to be on your best behavior, okay?” Padmé smiled as her husband's voice floated in from the hallway. “That means no acting like fools.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” both children said. She smiled and could see the way her husband was looking at them. 

“Daddy?” Leia asked, nervously. “Am I still going to be the only princess?” 

“That’s what we're going to find out.” The door open and Luke looked like he wanted to run to stand at Padmé’s bedside. Anakin nudged him forward, holding Leia’s hand. 

The technician smiled at the three new people before putting cold gel on her belly and moving the wand around. 

“Okay, here’s their heartbeat.” The sound of their unborn baby’s heart racing filled the room, and the look of awe on Anakin’s face made Padmé smile. “And here is baby,” the technician said, flipping the screen around so they could see. 

“Where?” Luke asked squinting. “It doesn’t look like Gracie.” 

Anakin put his head next to Luke’s and pointed to the screen. “See, buddy, here’s their head and their hands.” Luke gasped as his brain registered the baby. 

“Would you like to know the gender?” They looked at each other.

“Yes!” Leia answered before either of her parents. The tech laughed and flipped the screen around. 

“Sorry about Leia. She thinks that she’s in charge,” Padmé apologized, rubbing her hand over Leia’s head. 

“It’s alright. You’d be surprised at how many siblings-to-be answers that question.” The tech clicked a few more buttons and turned the screen back around. “It looks like you’re going to have a little girl, although I’m not 100% sure about that.” 

Leia’s face fell, and Anakin put a hand on her back. “We should have an easier time getting you a solid answer at your next visit. I wouldn’t buy any pink dresses or anything. Would you like a copy of the picture?” 

“Yes, please,” Anakin answered. “Okay, you two, let’s get our coats on.” 

“No,” Leia decided, sitting on the floor, and tears welling in her eyes. “I don’t want a little sister.” 

“LeLe, would you like to go and see if MiMi wants to go get some lunch?” Anakin asked, crouching down to zip Luke’s coat up. 

“Yes.” 

“Then let’s get your coat on.” Leia shuffled over to Anakin and held her arms out so Anakin could put her coat on. “Are you going to cry?” Leia nodded, falling into his arms. She kept her face hidden in his neck. 

“It will be okay, honey. The doctor isn’t sure that mommy is going to have a girl. It could still be a little boy.” Leia’s back heaved as she sobbed. “Padmé, are you ready?” 

“Yeah. Let’s go see Mimi!” Luke took her hand, and the four of them went down a floor to see Shmi. 

“Hey,” Anakin greeted the nurse at the desk, “is my mom in?” 

“Yeah, I’ll page for you.” Leia continued to cry while they waited. 

“Why is Leia crying?” Luke asked, looking worried. 

“She’s upset that they think mommy is having a girl,” Anakin explained, passing her over to Padmé so he could talk to his son.

“But why?” 

“She doesn’t want to be a big sister. Right now, she’s the baby, and she’s content with that,” Anakin explained. Luke didn’t seem to understand. 

“You paged for me?” Shmi asked, approaching the desk. The nurse pointed to the family that stood off to the side.

“Is that my Bear?” Shmi asked, kneeling, and holding her arms out for Luke. 

“Mimi!” Luke ran into her arms and gave her the biggest hug he could

“Oh, I missed you, sweetheart! Where’s my Leiabug?” Anakin nodded to Padmé’s arms where Leia was still hiding. It looked like Padmé was muttering soothing words to her. “What did you guys do to her?” 

“We found out that we might be expecting a little girl and Leia isn’t happy about it,” Anakin explained, hugging his mother and kissing her cheek. 

“Oh, another granddaughter! I’m so excited for you!” Shmi hugged her son tighter. “I think I gave all of Ahsoka’s old clothes to Ben… No! You had a girl first, you still have them!” 

“Mom, relax, we have plenty of baby stuff. We wanted to see if you wanted to get some lunch.” Padmé accepted a one armed hug and passed Leia over to her grandmother. 

“Hi, MiMi,” she whimpered, tears still running down her face and her brown eyes puffy. “I’m not gonna be the only princess anymore.”

“Oh, I think you are. You’re always going to be my only princess,” Shmi said, patting Leia’s back and kissing her nose. Leia snuggled against Shmi’s chest. Both of the kids loved their grandmother, and Shmi made sure everyone of her grandkids felt like they were the only ones in the world. “Let’s go get lunch, okay? You can sit next to me and not mean ol’ daddy.” 

“Mom, don’t you go and turn my daughter against me. She knows I’m not mean,” Anakin said, gesturing for Padmé to lead the way. Luke grabbed Anakin’s hand and dutifully marched along next to his father. “Hey, before Ahsoka was born, was I as jealous as Stinky?” He asked his mom, matching her pace so they were a few feet behind Padmé. 

“Yes. You didn’t want to share your father with a whole new person, and you refused to sleep in the same room as Ben.” 

“So this is genetic?” 

“No, but stubbornness is. Anakin, don’t worry. This is normal for kids of their age.” They’d arrived at the cafeteria and Shmi setup camp for them at a table in the back. “Get me whatever, I’ll stay here with the kids.” 

“Alright, coming, love?” Padmé followed Anakin to get sandwiches for the five of them. “What did you ask your mom about?”

“If I was as bad as Leia when Ahsoka was born. She said that I was and that it’s normal.” Padmé ran her fingers down the small of his back. 

“She’s right. Leia will become accustomed to having a younger sibling.” They got in line to pay and Padmé handed him her ID. He looked at it questioningly. “I’ve still got points on that,” she explained. He handed it to the cashier to pay and she doubted him. “He’s with me, sorry for the confusion.”

“I’m her husband,” Anakin explained. 

* * *

  
“They’re down,” Padmé announced, flopping down on the couch next to Anakin. 

“Good, they’ve had an exciting day. They should sleep for at least an hour.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissed her temple, and sighed contently. 

“I’ve been thinking,” she played with his fingers, “maybe this should be our last baby.” 

“What makes you say that?” She shrugged. 

“It will be harder for me to bounce back after this one, I don’t want to go through this whole jealousy thing again, and with three kids under 10, it will be hard to make a fourth.” He chuckled. 

“I’m happy if you’re happy, honey.” She tilted her head up and kissed him again. 

“Do you still find me attractive?” She asked suddenly. 

“Yeah. I think you’re the sexiest woman on the planet.” He placed a hand on her belly and stroked a thumb over their unborn child. 

“Even hotter than Scarlett Johansson?” 

“Even hotter than ScarJo. Why?” She shrugged again. “If something is wrong, you can tell me.” 

“We haven’t been intimate in a while, and I’m starting to get bigger.” He scooped her up, sat her on his lap, and held her against chest.

“Padmé, you are the hottest woman on this planet,” he kissed her cheek, “you still look as beautiful as you did the day I met you. The only times I’ve ever seen you look prettier was the day we wed, and you had this smile on your face that looked like it was about to split your face in two; and the day Luke and Leia were born, and you were drenched in sweat, Luke was in your arms and you looked up at me with a soft smile on your face, but you were so in awe that we had them.” She smiled at him, relieved that he didn’t feel any different about her. She ran her fingers through the short, dark blond, beard he grew for the winter. 

“You need to trim up this beard, my love.” Anakin made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat. “Thanks for coming today, even if we couldn’t get a good picture of her,” Padmé muttered and kissed him again.

“It’s no problem. I had fun, even if Leia had a meltdown,” he whispered back. “Do you think it’s a girl?”

Padmé thought for a moment. “Yeah. I do think it’s a girl.” She put her hand over his, interlacing their fingers. “What about you?”

“I’ll be happy no matter what. I think it‘s another little boy, for the record. Boys run in my family.” 

Padmé smirked, rested her head against his shoulder and squeezed his hand. “You’re being over-confident again, hubby.” 

Anakin laughed softly and leaned his head back against the couch. He was convinced that they were expecting a little boy, but as long as their baby was healthy he really didn’t care if they had a boy or a girl. 


End file.
